Smoke
by Bun8.5
Summary: Scent is the strongest sense tied to memory


Slightly autobiographical story. Had to get it out of my head and stuff to get over stuff.

-

He loved the smell and the taste of cigarettes. Especially the taste of cigarettes in someone else's mouth. Being in love with a smoker for any amount of time has that effect. The memory is forever tied to the scent, and the smell of cigarettes becomes the scent of lust. Even after it was over and gone, he caught himself following smokers while walking, sitting in the smoking section, even smoking himself occasionally, because it reminded him of that person who he had loved.

Ever since, he'd been unusually attracted to men who smoked. To an extreme degree.

He craved to kiss another smoker, but he'd so far failed to find one to kiss.

A year was not a long time to a 21 year old Naruto anymore. It seemed so strange though, that a little over a year ago, when he'd met this man, he'd been 19 years old, weeks away from his 20th birthday. It should have been longer. It was so easy to see now that back then, he was as young as everyone said he was. At the time, he'd thought himself all grown up. This situation, proved him wrong and he found that he was still learning.

Anyway, it happened when he was 19. He came to the club with no one in particular. In fact, he drove alone, because he'd just lost his previous boyfriend and it was hard to adjust to not being part of a pair anymore. So he went alone to the Warehouse. He knew a lot of people there anyway.

He dressed like a slut for the occasion, after all it was Halloween. Like the kind of boy one would want to dominate. After all, that's the kind of boy Naruto was.

So he went to the goth Halloween extravaganza by himself in a begging-to-be-fucked outfit. A black tank top, cut to show flat tanned stomach, and black vinyl pants, only coming up to his hips.

He saw him after an hour of talking to various friends and acquaintances.

The black haired boy sat on a bank of couches, bottle of Rolling Rock and cigarette in hand, talking with friends he had probably came there with. He was the most beautiful person Naruto had seen to date. The boy looked young, about his age, probably older judging from his drinking.

Hot. No chance in hell.

So Naruto left to another part of the club, so as not to have his staring noticed by the gorgeous person. Too young to buy alcohol and with no one offering to buy it for him, he retreated to a group of his female friends. One had seen the boy too, and was gushing. Later he would think that she was lucky to have avoided him.

But as the night got later, he found himself back to staring. What he didn't know at the time, something that would be told to him later mid coitus, was that the boy had noticed him. A lot.

_Forgive me for I know not what I do._

The longing got to be too much. He needed this bad.

He walked over and sat on the arm of one of the chairs. And said the first and dumbest thing that came to his head.

"I've lost my friend. Have you seen a guy with a brown afro?'

He wanted to kick himself as the boy looked at him funny and said no.

Oh, Ok. Naruto began to get up.

"Stay."

He felt hot and afraid, but stayed and the boy extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Sasuke."

Oh. " Naruto. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Oh." He blushed, surprised, and looked away.

"Too old for you?"He asked smirking.

"No I'm almost 20, you just look a lot younger."

Those were funny times, when 24 seemed old to him and not three years away.

They talked and Naruto met Sasuke's friends who were decidedly very cool. Sasuke even bought him a Rolling Rock. They sat beside each other, closer as time went on.

They walked out at close together.

Sasuke asked Naruto and interesting question.

"So, what are the chances that I could get a kiss?"

Oh God. He knew he was blushing and biting his finger nervously. Sasuke thought this was cute and told him so.

"It makes me want to kiss you."

"I want you to. You can have your kiss."

So he did. It was the best thing in the world. This memory makes Naruto sob uncontrollably now.

He tasted like cigarettes. Menthol found a way to taste good in this boy's mouth.

Naruto did not go home with Sasuke, but got his phone number. Parting had been hard, but he had work in the morning and money was an issue.

The next morning was a new day. It was the brightest, most beautiful day he'd had in months, since his last failed relationship.

At nine in the morning, he couldn't help it. He called Sasuke who he was sure wouldn't be awake. He was right. Sasuke answered in a tired voice, assuring Naruto that he was still interested, then going back to bed.

Naruto wondered what his bedroom looked like. He wanted to find out soon.

He knew Sasuke's whole house would smell like cigarettes.


End file.
